Sisters of the Skrall
The Sisters of the Skrall are the women of the vicious Skrall species. Granted mental powers from the Great Being named Angonce, they live alone in the mountains as their own civilization. History The Sisters were originally a part of the normal Skrall. Prior to the Core War, a Great Being named Angonce gave them mental powers, making them more powerful than their male counterparts. They fought well, but after Tuma became the leader, he banished all of them from the male encampment of Roxtus. Despite fighting in the Core War, the males didn't care, and they were exiled. Under the leadership of Shakra, the Skrall found their way to the mountains and a place to live. Carving out life, and abandoning armor and weapons, the Sisters carved life out for themselves, and kept on watch for Baterra, which wouldn't harm them since they had no weapons or armor. They relished the fact that their male counterparts were being butchered, and lived in their own utopia for many years. After one hundred thousand years, and the Skrall started to take part in the Glatorian system, Tuma eventually came with a group of Skrall to the Sisters. He begged them for their help, and after being questioned by Shakra, a bargain was struck. Information on Angonce for help against the Baterra. Shakra would depart from the village and head towards the Great Being's Lab hidden far beyond Iconox. In her absence, a brutal Sister took over-Fracta. When the time came for Tuma to attack Atero, Fracta lead the Sisters with the army. She proved herself by killing her own when they questioned her, and killing males when they questioned her, only proving her greater range of power. When Mata Nui came upon their rest stop, he conversed with the then-leader, and struck a deal. Fracta lead the Sisters against the males, but soon fled back to their home, awaiting Shakra's return. Shakra, at the Lab, met with the Elemental Lords, and was swayed into joining them, into joining the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. She went word back for her Sisters, and told them of what she had found. The Sisters left their home, in fear of Tuma's wrath after their betrayal of him, and went to the Lab. They met the Lords, and cast their lot in with them. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Upon arriving in the Empire, the Sisters found equality. They decided to try to use the Empire, and not fall for the beliefs and attempted seduction into their ways. A few Sisters did start to believe, but kept it to themselves. The other Sisters did just enough to not appear loyal. The entirety of the Sisters began to wear sleek armor during this time. Shakra and Fracta later went to Medicus, requesting a weapon made for them, a rod based weapon that would harness their mental powers. Fracta was given the only two such weapons created, in order to test them. Later, she would duel Guipere and defeat him with the help of her weapons. Months later, when Mata Nui personally led an attack into the Empire, the Lord of Sand spirited him, Ackar and Gresh away from his Skrall. They encountered nine Sisters led by both Fracta and Shakra. A few of the Sisters turned out to be traitors, and had joined the Empire with their whole heart, but were killed by their leaders. Mata Nui and Shakra spoke about beliefs, about the Great Beings, and tried to find some common ground--at least, Mata Nui did. He attempted to get them to join with Bara Magna, but they refused. Shakra departed, leaving Fracta to deal with the three men. Member Hierarchy *Angonce-the honorary leader, despite not being a member himself *Shakra-official leader *Fracta-second in command, developed the shattering ability *Many female Skrall Trivia *The Sisters are indirectly based on the Mord-Sith of the Sword of Truth book series.